Think I'm in love with you
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye invites Diana to the abandoned house for some alone time but when the rest of the circle shows up things get a little out of hand. 3rd in my Fayana series. Smutty.


Part 3

"Faye?" Diana called hesitantly as she stepped into the old abandoned house which the circle had long ago declared as their hangout. The light in the room was somewhat dim due to it being late afternoon and that along with Faye's absence set Diana on edge "_Faye!"_ a creak sounded from Diana's left causing her to startle in alarm but when she glanced over there was no sign of any movement "Faye, come on. This isn't funny."

"Hey!"

Diana shrieked in surprise when Faye popped up next to her seemingly out of nowhere "Are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack?"

"Sorry." Faye laughed as she reached out to the other girl, only to have her hand batted away.

"Why didn't you answer me right away?" Diana demanded to know "I saw a shadow and I thought something had happened to you when you didn't answer me!"

"I'm sorry." Faye said in a more serious tone than before "I'm fine. I was just getting some things ready in the other room."

"Things?" Diana echoed in confusion "What things? Why did you tell me to come over? You didn't mention it in your text and you didn't answer your phone when I called you back."

"I thought that if I told you, you might not come." Faye admitted almost bashfully.

Diana sighed but there was no way she would be able to stay mad with Faye when the girl could hardly meet her eyes "So, what _am_ I doing here? You don't want me to do something illegal, do you? Because there's no way I'm doing it."

"Not unless you want to." Faye looked up and flashed Diana a grin but when the brunette merely stared at her expectantly she elaborated "Nothing illegal. I just thought that maybe we could practice some magic or something."

"Why?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well, we haven't really spent much time alone in the past few days." Faye answered flirtatiously as she moved her hand to lightly caress Diana's upper arm "With the rest of the circle always being around and all, so I…"

"Diana, Faye…what are you doing here?" a gravelly voice sounded causing Faye to quickly retract her hand from Diana's arm. They spun towards the door almost simultaneously to see Adam and Cassie standing there looking surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Faye retaliated immediately as Diana took a not too subtle step away from her.

"We came to practice some magic." Cassie answered slowly just as Jake walked up behind her.

"Two at once…" Faye said suggestively "I'm impressed."

"Faye." Diana warned under her breath so that only Faye could hear her. Despite the warning she couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by the three people standing next to the door.

"It's not like that." Cassie answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Which is why we weren't invited to your little gathering?" Faye challenged, moving her hands to her hips and staring expectantly in Cassie's direction.

"We could ask you the same thing." Jake pointed out in his typically monotonous way "You seem to have a gathering of your own going on."

"Anyway we were going to call you guys when we got here." Cassie stated honestly.

"Can you both say the same thing?" Jake added, raising a questioning eyebrow as he glanced from Faye to Diana "Because it doesn't look like you were about to make any calls."

"Hey, back the hell off, you…"Faye started defensively only to be cut off.

"Let's just stop fighting, okay?" Adam declared raising his hands as if to offer a surrender on his groups part "We only came here to do some magic."

"Well that's what we were here for." Diana told him.

"We should do it together." Adam offered quickly "It's always stronger when we're together anyway." With that decided he walked off, calling behind him "We can practice in the usual room."

Faye watched Cassie and Jake walk after him before huffing and kicking lightly at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked, picking up on Faye's irritation.

"There's a reason I didn't call them." Faye informed her irritably "I don't want to practice with _them_. I want to practice with you."

Diana smiled warmly, just as surprised as she always was when Faye let her defences fall "That's sweet." She cast a quick glance over her shoulder before turning back to Faye "Do you want to leave? We can go back to my place."

"I would love to." Faye frowned "But they'll think it's suspicious now that you've told them that we came to practice magic."

"You're right…" Diana sighed irritably "Why do I even talk? We have no chance of getting out of it now."

"I used to ask myself that question all of the time." Faye teased.

"'Why do you even talk?'" Diana asked in confusion. The question didn't seem at all like something Faye would pose to herself even if she was being overdramatic.

"No…Why do _you_ even talk?" Faye smirked.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding…mostly." Faye assured with a smile as she looped her arms around Diana's shoulders "I happen to find your voice hot, especially when it's being used obscenely."

Diana blushed at the suggestion "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't use my voice in an obscene way."

"Really?" Faye quirked a sceptical eyebrow "I happen to recall you using your voice for nothing more than spouting obscenities a few nights ago…Fuck, Faye this and fu…"

"Shut up." Diana interrupted though she couldn't keep the grin from her lips.

"Make me." Faye challenged teasingly.

"Maybe I will…" Diana muttered as she began to lean towards the other girl. Faye licked her lips, her eyes sliding shut in anticipation.

"Are you two coming?" Adam called from the other room just as Diana's lips brushed Faye's.

Faye groaned at the interruption as Diana quickly pulled away "Let's just leave."

"We can't, remember?" Diana reminded quietly "We have to stay long enough to practice or they'll get suspicious."

"Diana, is everything okay?" Adam called again. A moment later he stuck his head around the door and frowned when he noticed that Diana and Faye hadn't moved "Are you guys coming?"

"We're coming." Diana answered, shooting Faye a regretful look before making her way towards Adam. Faye quickly followed, not wanting to risk letting Diana or Adam out of her sight. The two fell into step in front of her and Faye glared sullenly at their brushing arms.

"What's with the candles?" Diana asked as she walked into the room.

"It was like this when we got here." Cassie answered as she looked up from where she was sitting on the floor next to Jake.

Diana cast a lightly blushing Faye a questioning look.

"It's dark and there's no electricity." Faye answered embarrassedly "I didn't want to be sitting around in the dark…I would be practically making myself a target."

Diana nodded in response and moved to take a seat next to Cassie on the floor. Faye made a quick move to take up the seat next to Diana but somehow Adam managed to beat her to it. She glared at the oblivious boy as she took the last remaining seat between him and Jake.

"Let's get on with it than."

"Am I imagining things or did Faye sound less than enthusiastic about doing magic?" Cassie whispered to Diana who shrugged in response "Is she sick?"

"_She_ isn't deaf." Faye answered for Diana "Can we just do this instead of sitting around talking about doing it?"

Adam cleared his throat before speaking "Cassie and I thought…"

"Of course you did." Faye interrupted.

"Faye." Diana warned softly.

Faye looked at Diana and huffed but willingly fell silent, waving for Adam to continue.

"As I was saying…Cassie and I thought that we could try a simple fire spell. Nothing too complex." Adam continued, glancing at each of the circle members in turn. Faye didn't miss how his eyes lingered longingly on Diana and she gritted her teeth in an attempt to supress the urge to call him out or slap him silly.

"That sounds boring as hell." Faye stated dryly "Unless we're doing it Cassie Blake style."

Cassie rolled her eyes at Faye's snarkier than usual behaviour but she didn't rise to the comment.

"Let's just do this." Adam sighed, choosing not to acknowledge that Faye had spoken "Focus on the inside of the circle and im…"

"We do know how to do this." Faye interrupted him "We don't need instructions." She heard Jake guffaw next to her and she shot him a glare before turning back to stare intently at the centre of the circle they had formed. She narrowed her eyes carefully at the carefully, imagining a deep red flame appearing on the spot where she was standing. It took a long few minutes of deep concentration from all of them but finally a spark ignited in the centre of the circle and quickly turned into a controlled fire. Faye cast a grin at Diana just as the fire extinguished itself.

"Well that was interesting." Cassie stated, interrupting the silence that had settled over them.

"Even though it seems like _someone_ was holding back." Faye couldn't help but respond "What's with that?"

"I wasn't holding back." Cassie answered "I told you, I can't control my individual power and I don't know what triggers it."

"Of course."

"Faye, give her a break." Adam stated defensively "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"I agree." Jake piped up "Just leave her alone, okay?"

"Whatever." Faye muttered indignantly. She cast a look at Diana who looked like she wanted to say something before glancing back down at her lap. It stung slightly that Diana wouldn't speak up to defend her but Faye wasn't going to let the rest of the circle see that.

"Maybe we should try it again." Adam suggested quietly "Maybe we can get more force behind it if we join hands and really focus on our connection?"

"That could work." Cassie agreed enthusiastically.

Faye rolled her eyes but when Adam and Jake offered up their hands she willingly slipped her own into them. Adam grasped Diana's hand tightly in his own and Faye glared at him for a split second before glancing at Diana, only to be met with a small smile. She couldn't _quite_ suppress the upwards tug of her lips in response to the sight and as the three oblivious members of the circle resumed their concentrating, Faye and Diana held each other's gazes. Faye inclined her head towards the door and smirked suggestively, silently asking if they could leave. Diana shook her head in response and a petulant pout formed on Faye's lips.

_Pop._

Diana's eyes widened in surprise at the sound and the sensation of something loosening against her chest. She shot Faye a warning look but the girls gaze had drifted down from her eyes, seemingly without her even realising it.

_Pop._

A button skidded across the floor and the rest of the circle finally realised what was happening as they glanced at Diana. Seemingly on cue another button flew from Diana's shirt, leaving it mostly open.

"Awkward." Cassie winced.

"Who's doing that?" Jake asked curiously, his eyes moving to instinctively to Adam.

"It isn't me!" Adam exclaimed quickly just as the last button on Diana's shirt popped off, leaving her shirt hanging open. Diana quickly pulled her hands away from Cassie and Adam's and pulled her jacket closed in front of her, shooting a silent glare in Faye's direction.

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?" Jake countered "It wasn't me and it wasn't Cassie for obvious reasons…" he trailed off and he, Adam and Cassie glanced questioningly at Faye.

"You really think I want to get into her pants?" Faye asked in fake disbelief "_Really?_ No way…Even if I was that way inclined, she's too uptight for me._"_

"This is really awkward and now I'm cold." Diana announced "I think I'm just going to head home."

"I'll drive you." Adam offered quickly.

"No way." Faye argued before Diana could respond "_I'll_ take her. Clearly your hormones are going wild right now."

"I already told you that wasn't me." Adam argued irritably.

"Well it wasn't anyone else." Faye said as she pushed herself up from the ground "So it must have been you, at least subconsciously."

Adam frowned but he had no answer to that.

"You're in so much trouble." Diana whispered as she walked out of the room with Faye.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Faye grinned. The incident itself had been an accident but in her opinion it was a pretty nice accident.

XXX

"Mmm…We're going to have to…pick those clothes up…" Diana muttered between kisses as she burst through the bedroom door with Faye. They were both mostly undressed, having stumbled through the house leaving clothes strewn about in their wake "Before my Dad gets home later…"

"Stop talking about him." Faye said as she fell onto Diana's bed, pulling the girl in question with her "You'll kill my mood."

Diana was about to point out that she didn't think killing Faye's mood was even possible but she was distracted by the sensation of Faye lightly sucking on her neck.

"Clothes…off…" Faye muttered hurriedly as she unclipped Diana's bra with a quick flick of her fingers.

"Someone's in a hurry." Diana observed teasingly as she allowed the bra to fall off and flung it across the room.

"Less talking…more kissing." Faye stated firmly as she leaned up and kissed Diana deeply.

Diana hummed in satisfaction, the position giving her the opportunity to return the favour and remove Faye's bra. She quickly pulled the straps off the other girls' arms and tossed the article of clothing onto the floor.

Faye smirked as Diana's movements began to match her own hurried pace and deepened the kiss in response, urging Diana even closer. She startled in surprise when she felt Diana's hand trail down her stomach and her arousal grew to a near painful level. Just as the fingers of said hand slipped into the waistband of her panties however, Faye reached out and grabbed it "Wait…I have an idea?"

"What kind of idea?" Diana asked distractedly.

"Take these off…" Faye reached down and pushed her own underwear down her legs before kicking them off. She watched Diana do the same before gripping her hips and moving her into position "Wait…" she hesitated for a moment before flipping their positions "That's better."

"Why do you always top me?" Diana pouted.

"You're really asking me this _now_?"

"Ye…" Diana started to answer before Faye bucked her hips down "Oh God…" she looked up at Faye who was wearing a shit eating grin "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Google." Faye answered briefly before she repeated the motion "I suggest you keep up."

Diana quickly got into the rhythm of the movements, her hips bucking up in time with Faye's bucking down and she bit her lip to supress the moans that threatened to escape as their clits slid together effortlessly thanks to the fluidic evidence of their arousal.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Diana gasped almost unwillingly as she watched Faye move above her, her breasts bouncing with every movement.

Faye sped up in response, forcing Diana to match her speed "I'm not going to last l…" before she could even get her words out, Faye threw her head back and moaned loudly.

The sight proved too much for Diana as she felt her climax overwhelm her and her sex clenched as pleasure flowed over her body. A moment later Faye dropped down next to her and cuddled up to her seemingly without hesitation or conscious thought. Diana wrapped her arms around Faye's back and pulled her even closer as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I think I'm in love with you." Faye whispered breathlessly. She immediately regretted the statement however when she felt Diana tense underneath her.

"Faye…" Diana paused for a moment, deliberating how to phrase what she was about to say "No."

"No?"

"You can't…You can't be in love with me." Diana stated, almost desperately "You can't."

"Why?" Faye leaned up on her elbow and frowned at Diana, slightly affronted by her statement "Because the only emotions I'm capable of are bad ones?"

"You know I don't mean it like that." Diana sighed "It's just…we agreed to keep this casual so that neither of us get hurt if I…"

"If you go back to Adam or you get sick of me." Faye finished for her "Yeah, I got that." She shook her head in disgust and slid across the bed, swinging her legs over the edge.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked as she watched Faye pull her underwear back on and stand up.

"I need to think." Faye answered "So I'm going for a walk."

"Will you come back?" Diana asked carefully.

"I don't think there's anything for me to come back to…so not tonight."

"Faye, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Faye asked, turning around as she adjusted her bra straps on her shoulders "Not giving a flying fuck about me? Assuming that I'm some kind of robot who doesn't have the emotional capacity to fall in love with someone I'm sleeping with?"

"Faye, you know I care about…"

"Do you really?" Faye interrupted "Because I feel like you're using me as some kind of sex toy until you find someone you actually care about…or even _like_."

"It's not like that." Diana said quickly "I just don't want to hurt you!"

"Well it's too fucking LATE for that!" Faye practically yelled.

"Faye just…come back to bed. Can't we just forget about this?" Diana pleaded. She sat forward and reached for Faye's hand but it was pulled back before she could make contact "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Whatever." Faye interrupted. She glanced around for her pants before remembering that they had been removed somewhere between the front door and the bedroom. She started for the door but hesitated at the last second "Fuck…" she turned around to face Diana who was watching her with guilt written across her face "You're going to have to accept it eventually you know...This."

"Faye…" Diana whispered but the other girl had already pulled the door open and walked out "_Faye_!" there was no answer and she flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, silently cursing herself.

TBC (In the next part)


End file.
